


What Happened Last Night

by orphan_account



Series: ThunderHawk [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long New Years night of drinking, Clint wakes up in bed with the person he least expected.





	What Happened Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's New Year's Morning, and someone new is in the bed...

It was an early morning in the Avengers Headquarters just after New Years Eve. Sunlight was just beginning to brighten up the sky. Bird were singing in the nearby park and trees, cars were honking as they tried to get to work on time through the snow and kids could be heard playing at recess. Multi colored light filled each of the rooms of the tall building, most of the occupants facing the other direction while sleeping.

 

Clint, as per usual was one of the first Avengers awoken by the bright light. His eyes opened a tad before they sealed shut, his body rolling itself onto the other side of the bed. When he opened his eyes again, his whole body froze in place. He knew his eyes were widening with shock, his back stiffening and he felt his breathing come to a absolute stop as he recognized the silhouette of a body wrapped up in his sheets in his bed. 

 

Staring for several minutes with wide eyes Clint finally snaps out of his shock, quickly and as silently as possible he moves the blanket off himself. Inch by inch the blanket went until his legs were cleared and he was able to rest them on the cool floor. “What the fuck happened last night?” He asked himself, expecting no answer and jumping when he gets one.

 

“Perhaps you should check the security footage” a voice said, completely spooking Clint, making him jump off the bed and to his feet. 

 

Grinning to himself, Tony took a step into the room and closed the door behind him, catching a glimpse of who was in the bed before walking over to one of the window's. 

 

Clint sat back down on the bed ignoring the rustling of the sheets and truthfully wondering why Tony was still in his room. The fact that Tony was silent only made things a lot more worse than what it already was. Grumbling that he would be back, he couldn't ignore the smirk Tony gave him nor the way he looked when the sun shined on his body. 

 

What the bloody hell.. He thought to himself, grunting as he turns away and shakes his head as he quickly leaves the room, effectively shutting it while he enters the elevator and heads for the top floor. When it arrives he quickly darts out of it and into the kitchen, grabbing himself some breakfast before sitting down and starting to eat. 

 

Despite wanting to be alone he knew that wasn't gonna last long. So when Banner sat down beside, his own food in a bowl he made a sound of acknowledgement before continuing to eat. 

 

“Good morning to you too Sunshine” Banner retorted before digging in himself. 

 

Sighing, Clint looks over at Banner, eyebrows raised as he looks him over. Signs of nervousness was all too obvious in his body language, but why?. Did Banner do something to be nervous about? Better yet, did the Hulk do something?.. No that can't be it. It had to do with last night that much he knew. “What are so nervous about, Banner?” 

 

The man in question flinched, his spoon and bowl of cereal flying into the air and landing all over the kitchen counter while the bowl shattered on the floor “Wh-Wh-What?” 

 

Clint simply stared at him, into his eyes, into his soul. This went on for several minutes, but despite his best effects the man didn't crack nor did he give up why he was nervous. Sighing, Clint looked away and stood up throwing his dishes into the dishwasher before heading back to the elevator. 

 

On the way back down to his room all he could think about was what had happened last night. No matter how hard, no matter how much he willed and pressed his memory, it simply would not give up what it was hiding from him. 

 

With a ding, the elevator hopes and Clint heads back to his room. Upon arriving he opens the door and steps inside closing it, only turning around when he hears a noise and blinks in total surprise. “Th-Thor?!”

 

“That is me” The Asgardian answered, giving him a warm smile from where he sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“What are you... doing….in….my….” It hit him out of nowhere and all at once. Last night, the drinks Tony produced, they must have had more of an alcohol content percentage than he had led on. The bastard. That's why he was smiling this morning, he knew exactly what he'd done. He must have had this planned out for some time.. sneaky asshole. His long time crush on the Asgardian prince must've have came out when he got shit faced, so much in fact he nearly forgotten about it and spending the night near him. In fact with everything laid out on the table he thinks, no he knows what had happened last night. Especially when they had came to his room. 

 

He was so distracted with his own thoughts he didn't hear nor notice Thor's approach. Only when a hand gripped one of his shoulders and the other his chin did Clint focus his attention on Thor. 

 

“Let me help you remember why I'm in your bed.” The Asgardian said, scooping Clint up into his arms and carrying him over to the bed. 

 

Before Clint could react to any of this Thor laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, quickly capturing his lips with his own. The contact caused a burst of static electricity to shoot through Clint's body, a moan bursting from his lips as his hips buck up against Thor’s. Kissing him back Clint pushed on Thor's chest, making both of them sit up without breaking contact with their lips. 

 

With Clint in his lap,Thor went to work with his hands. Shoving them under Clints shirt, Thor lifted the shirt up, breaking contact for just a few moments to get the shirt up and over his head before they closed the distance again. Grinning between his lips, he ran his hand down Clints back slowly. 

 

Clint leaned back into the touch, his whole body shivering against Thors hands as he himself went to work on Thor's belt, ripping it off and undoing the buttons along the way down. When the pants were finally free, he shoved his hands down deep into them. 

 

Thor let out a grunt as fingers coiled around his cock, his lips parting slightly with a tongue being shoved deep into his mouth. Letting out a moan, he gripped Clint and pushed him back down, a flare of electricity erupting from his fingertips while their tongues fought. 

 

With Thor on top of him and the feel of the static electricity flowing through his body Clint broke off the tongue fighting, gasping for air as he turns his head away, gasping heavily to gather oxygen back into his lungs. 

 

Thor leaned back a little with an grin on his face, his eyes traveling down Clints upper body and back. “You weren't this eager last night..” Thor boomed out. 

 

Clint felt a blush rise to his face, his mouth opening and closing several times before he cleared his throat loudly. “I uh.. You know. I like you Thor” He managed to get out. When Thor looked at him curiously he knew his explanation wasn't enough, in fact he had a funny feeling that the God knew exactly what he was talking about but he wanted to hear it come out of his mouth first. 

 

“I.. I have feelings for you.. feelings of.. God damn it. I'm not good at this.. So I'm just gonna come out and say it…” Bloody freaking God of Thunder He thinks to himself as he looks Thor in the eyes. “I love you Thor”

 

Thor grins down at him at his words, leaning down to kiss him again as he pulls him closer against him “I know. I love you too” Thor breaths out between the kissing. 

 

Clint could only grunted a reply, his one hand working on trying to take off the shirt that was in front of him and the other was massaging Thor's thigh. With no success with removing the shirt, Clint gripped the shirt with both hands and ripped it open with a growl, wrapping his legs around Thor and flipping them. 

 

Before they could continue though Thor cupped his face, a grin on his lips as he stared into his eyes “Do you remember know?” 

 

“Yeah” Clint breathed out, a grin on his lips as Thor flipped them again and he ended up under his, a laugh of joy coming out of his lips.


End file.
